Sorpresa
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Reto minific Junio 2017 ALSS al cumpleaños de Albert, en Candy Candy. Un sincero abrazo y pronto, muy pronto... más casi, mas fics.


**Minific**

 **Muy cerca de ti**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Reto fic Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Junio 2017**

Había estado discutiendo con ella otra vez, no podía ser posible, cada ocasión, una discusión interminable, desde que regrese a tomar mi identidad como patriarca, ella había estado temiendo siempre que las cosas se vinieran abajo. Como si dudara de la preparación en la que fui sometido. Siempre mi Tía Elroy, areciera que no le gustará que estuviera en el hogar, si casi nunca estuve en el. Sus frases constantes de "Tienes que ir", "No puedes dejarlo para después", "Eres el Patriarca de los Andrew", "Ella también necesita aprender"

¡Ella! ¡Ella! Siempre estaba en mi mente, cuando la imaginaba, solo sonreía, desde que supo quién era yo… temí que las cosas cambiaran, pero cuando notaba todas las responsabilidades de los empleados, de los negocios y sobre todo de la familia, ella procuraba lo contrario a mi Tía Elroy. Me recibía tarde con una sonrisa, esperando para calentar mi cena, o solo para dar un tierno masaje a mis hombros al sentarme tras el escritorio, asomarse por la ventana con el pretexto de que estaba cortando rosas, solo buscaba saber dónde me encontraba y al hacerlo, me sonreía traviesa, como si planeara algo, y no quisiera que me diera cuenta de ello.

\- ¡Hola Albert!

\- ¡Hola pequeña! Que sorpresa tan agradable, tu, levantada tan temprano. Si duermes mucho estos últimos meses, pareces un pequeño osito invernando.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Me estás diciendo, dormilona?

\- ¡Oh no! Como me atrevería a eso, si estás aquí tan temprano, aunque no tengo idea de por que esta agradable escena.

\- ¡Te hice un pastel! ¿Olvidaste tu cumpleaños?

\- ¿Mi Cumpleaños?

\- ¡Oh, Albert!

Ella se lanzaba a mis brazos, besando todo mi rostro, mientras permanecía estático por la sorpresa, no recordaba que era mi cumpleaños, había estado viajando las últimas semanas y llegar a casa, era una meta planeada estratégicamente por mi Tía. ¡Mi Tía!

Ahora lo comprendía todo, estaba buscando que me ausentara, que no me diera cuenta de nada, ¿Qué estaría planeando ahora? Era extraño no verla sentada pidiendo su te.

\- Candy, mi vida ¿Dónde se encuentra mi Tía?

\- ¡Oh Albert! Esa no era la pregunta que deberías hacer, era simplemente que hoy cambiamos los papeles, ella se quedaría dormida y yo estaría contigo en la mañana, para darte pastel de chocolate, sin que se molestara, por el atrevido desayuno que se me ocurrió darte hoy.

\- ¡Ah!, están puestas de acuerdo. Reconoces que no te levantabas temprano los demás días.

\- Pero, pero… si te esperaba hasta altas horas de la noche, y…

\- No me estoy quejando, estoy notando el cambio agradable de ustedes, es hermoso verte al amanecer y no recibir órdenes y agendas saturadas de parte de mi Tía Elroy.

\- Mi cielo, pero… ella hizo que pasaras este fin de semana libre, aquí, con nosotros… y… ¡es tu cumpleaños!

\- Bueno, ahora veo porque tanta presión en apurar el trabajo y realizar viajes excesivos y constantes.

\- ¿Te agrado la idea? Ahora vamos a desayunar, y podrás comer todo el pastel que desees, sin límite de tiempo.

\- Ni de cantidad, por lo que escucho.

\- Por supuesto.

Me daba un beso en los labios, y aprovechaba para extender ese tierno beso, al tenerla tan cerca, tomarla y sentarla en mis piernas. Si, probaría pastel de chocolate, con gusto lo cambiaría por esos besos apasionados de la madrugada, y esas caricias suaves de sus manos, para amarla antes de dormir. Como habría despertado temprano, si nos dormimos tan tarde, en mi horario era habitual, pero ella… al salir de la habitación la había dejado más dormida que otras ocasiones.

La interrupción avergonzaba a mi hermosa esposa, y yo, feliz de verla ruborizada y acomodándose a mi lado en la silla correspondiente en el gran comedor, al ver que entraba el mayordomo anunciando más visitas. Ella sonreía como si ya los esperara. Llegaban Archie , Annie, Patricia, otro hombre a su lado, que no reconocí de forma inmediata, hasta que dirigió su mirada con confianza hacia mi esposa, supe que era Tom, quien acompañaba a Patricia. ¡Interesante!

No tardaba en terminar los abrazos y saludos, cuando entraba mi Tía, acompañada de Niel y su prometida, con Elisa y su marido. El comedor estaba lleno ahora, la familia estaba ahí, ¡tan temprano!

\- ¡Oh querido William! Este día llegaran los demás invitados. Hemos preparado una fiesta en tu honor, nos podemos permitir ese lujo, estar aquí en Lakewood, unidos como familia y… con las sorpresas que tenemos,

\- ¿Sorpresas? Pregunte incrédulo, eso es algo que mi Tía odiaba y ahora anunciaba con tanta seguridad, gire a ver a Candy, quien apretaba los labios y bajaba el rostro, para no delatarse, estoy seguro que sabía algo más.

No tarde en ver el derroche de bebidas y personas acomodando todo en el salón principal para un evento por todo lo alto, ni de niño, pase un cumpleaños tan colmado de familia, Niel estaba tan cambiado, Archie recién casado y ahora resultaba que el hermano de mi esposa, gracias a la finalización de la guerra era un heredero importante de varias tierras y ganado de Chicago, su futuro suegro lo había asesorado para el crecimiento de sus ingresos.

Viendo que mi esposa, se escondía de mí, busque la manera de colarme por su balcón, ahora que todos estaban tan ocupados preparándose para un festejo inesperado y que habían planeado mi Tía y mi mujer, con todo detalle.

Entre a nuestra habitación, me escondía tras las cortinas del ventanal y vi cuando ella sonreía y se recargaba tras la puerta emocionada, pensando que podía seguirla, cerraba con llave, luego bailaba contenta alrededor de nuestra cama, definitivamente estaba feliz. No quería asustarla, solo sorprenderla, pero estaba gozando de sus sonrisas y su actitud tan efusiva al verla sola y bailando por el festejo que tendríamos esa tarde.

Vi que tomaba una llave de su cuello y abría un cofre, sacaba una tela blanca y lo colocaba en la cama, abría cuidadosa y vi un tejido de algo, con listones. Traviesamente pensé en algo para esa noche, pero al ver que se tomaba con cuidado y metía sus dedos en ellos, eran un par de zapatitos blancos.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¿Qué es eso que traes en tus manos?

\- ¡Oh, Albert! ¡No es justo! Ya los has visto.

\- ¡Mi amor! ¿Acaso es lo que estoy pensando?

Ella haciendo un puchero, asentía y mostraba los pequeños zapatos tejidos con listones colgando para ser atados en un par de piececitos que… tal vez ya estaban dentro de mi mujer.

\- ¡Mi vida! ¿Un bebe?

Ella volvía asentir emocionada y yo, incrédulo, la elevaba con vuelo en mis brazos, emocionado por lo que me enteraba, ahora sí que esa, era una sorpresa agradable y muy esperada. Seríamos padres, Candy y yo, ella me lo ocultaba para dármelo de regalo en mi cumpleaños. Ese era el mejor regalo que podía recibir.

Cuando al fin pude bajarla, ella se agitaba asustada, con cuidado me disculpe, al haber sido tan tosco, pero ella se abrazaba a mí, para tomar aire.

\- ¡Discúlpame, mi vida!

\- Estamos bien, temía que te dieras cuenta hace tiempo, pero como estuviste fuera, ya han pasado los síntomas matutinos y ahora estamos mejor.

\- ¡Estamos! ¡Oh, por Dios, Candy!. Debiste decirme, anoche te desvele demasiado y… te has levantado tan temprano, debes estar agotada.

-Me ayudó Paty, en cuanto vio que salías, entró a la habitación y me despertó para darte la sorpresa, iba a decírtelo, pero Tía Elroy desea que… te lo diga hasta antes de la fiesta de esta tarde.

\- Y me he enterado por venir a sorprenderte. Ahora el sorprendido he sido yo.

\- Sí. ¿Espero que agradablemente?

\- Por supuesto, ¡seremos padres, Candy!

\- Esto es tan nuevo para mí, no sé cómo me he aguantado de contártelo todas estas semanas.

\- ¿Semanas? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos en espera, Candy?

\- Casi veinte semanas. Ya mi vientre está brotando y… Juraba que te daría cuenta.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Llegará en invierno.

\- Si, así estaremos juntos, en esas fechas tía Elroy me ha prometido que no saldrás de la ciudad.

\- ¡Mi Tía! Y yo, que pensé que lo estaba haciendo de forma intencional. Ya estaba molesto con ella, por el exceso de trabajo, no deseaba alejarme de ti y…

\- Me ha cuidado mucho, decía que durmiera en otra habitación, para que no te dieras cuenta… pero si lo hacía, no hubiera podido dormir pensándote lejos de mí.

\- Mi pequeña, me has dado la sorpresa más hermosa que jamás pudiera imaginar. Pensaba que tardaríamos más tiempo en traer una vida al mundo, no creí posible, que fuera tan pronto esta maravillosa noticia. Ella avergonzada me respondía, que si lo esperaba,

\- Pero si… estamos todo el tiempo… como no... iba a ser posible.

Solté al reír, cuando se cubría el rostro avergonzada porque nos amábamos en todas partes de a casa, del bosque, de la cabaña y donde fuera posible amarla. Por supuesto que era posible que acertáramos a tener un hijo. ¡Un hijo! ¡o una hija! Desde que nos casamos, hemos estado con más amor que nunca entre nosotros, pensé que por su juventud y la inquietud de haberla sacado del trabajo, al casarnos, estaría triste, pero no ha sido así, ahora se lleva de maravillas con mi Tía, hacen cosas juntas y ambas se aliaron para darme la sorpresa. Esto debe estar volviendo a la vida a mi Tía, ella que se molestó tanto cuando le dije con quién me casaría y cómo fue que me negué a tomar una esposa de arreglo anticipado por negocios y sociedades. Pero quién lo diría, Candy ahora estaba por volverme loco, no solo de amor, sino dándome un regalo tan precioso, al hacerme padre de un bebe nuestro.

\- Entonces, Mi Tía ha estado al tanto de todo esto.

\- No solo al tanto, ella… llamo a los médicos, se asustó mucho y… también se desvaneció cuando supo la noticia.

\- ¿También?

\- Es que… estaba probándome unos vestidos cuando la cinturilla hizo que me desvaneciera y… cuando el médico le dijo que no podía usar prendas tan ajustadas… fue ella quien se desvaneció al saber porque y…

Solté a reír de nuevo al imaginar la escena, por cómo fue a enterarse mi Tía. Y como me lo han ocultado por casi tres meses, los mismos que he cerrado negocios importantes y me ha traído de un lado a otro, para adelantar mi trabajo antes del nacimiento, sabía bien que no me separaría de mi esposa, si ella me necesitaba y ahora lo comprendía todo.

-Hagamos un trato, Candy. No le diremos que ya lo sé, continua con el plan que han trazado y… recibamos la noticia como ella lo quiere. Solo que… este par de zapatitos, los quiero conmigo. Tomé los pequeños tejidos y los coloque en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta cerca de mi corazón, ahí, donde mi mujer siempre ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos. Ahora contaba con un regalo mayor al amor que nos hemos dado. Con todo detalle ella me comentaba lo que los médicos decían acerca del embarazo y como pronosticaban que nuestro hijo estaba acomodado en las caderas de mi esposa, que pronto estaría al frente, pues él bebe estaba sano y fuerte. Ella se deleitaba contando cada detalle de sus movimientos y como temía que al estar tan abrazada a mí, él bebe se moviera.

En realidad, no lo había sentido, pero el vestido de la fiesta, era uno con un listón bajo sus bustos y Candy se veía muy hermosa, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas en el firmamento, radiante y bellísima, bailé con cuidado y despacio en todo instante. La fiesta fue colmada de invitados, siendo honesto, era la primera vez que me festejaban el cumpleaños. Y el regalo de mi mujer, fue el mejor de todos, sin dudarlo.

Estuve los últimos meses manejando los negocios y las finanzas desde Lakewood, mi esposa tuvo a nuestro primer hijo a finales de noviembre, un pequeño que hizo que toda la mansión lo escuchara, al aviso de que ya había nacido y tal como su padre, al estar en los brazos de su madre, se tranquilizaba y se acurrucaba con tanta seguridad al escuchar su tierna y hermosa voz.

Mi Tía Elroy como en otros años, estuvo al tanto de todo, esta vez, dejo de planta médicos y enfermeras en la mansión, no deseaba que algo le pasara a mi esposa o a mi hijo, sin que tuviera a alguien de forma permanente a tal grado que algunos residentes del contado, consultaban al doctor en un saloncito separado dentro de la mansión, al prohibirle el paso de salida, hasta que mi mujer se levantara y mi hijo se tranquilizara y estuviera completamente bien.

Es hasta ahora que con los años puedo comprender, como se ama a la familia, como se es capaz de hacerlo todo pro ellos y como mi Tía, dejo su vida por completo por dedicándonos a mis sobrinos y a mí, pues daba instrucciones de estar cerca de mi hijo y de mi mujer, cuando me encontrara ocupado en los negocios, supervisaba todo y me imaginaba verla así de preocupada y detallista cuando fui un niño y no notaba todo lo que hacía por mí.

La sorpresa no solo fue el festejo de cumpleaños, el nacimiento de mi hijo, ni el estar trabajando desde la mansión de Lakewood, sino tener a mi Tía Elroy con vida, mostrando entereza, su dedicación y sus cuidados por mi familia, aun cuando es a ella a quien debemos cuidar y a quien le debemos todo lo que somos.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, su apoyo y la espera a otros fics.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
